


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 7：BE

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 7：BE

>Day 7 ：BE 

 

稿纸凌乱地散落在书房的地板上。  Shaw 紧盯着躺在桌面的黑色笔记本，熟悉的书皮让她快步上前翻阅，确认书里的内容。  

 May 12，Tue    
准备早餐的Turing 在放下杯子的瞬间切换成Veronica ，两个人格在无意识中切换迅速，没有任何预警，落差的个性与生活模式未为她们任何困扰，显然潜意识能够共享部分的记忆。    
   
May 13，Wed  早上醒来的是Robin，虽无法言语，但过于积极的肢体语言，行为模式明显不符合Robin人格的侧写。初步判断Samantha 身上除了已确认的6人人格，还有其他未发现的人格存在。  

 

笔记本里面全都是Shaw 的笔迹，写着的是 Samantha 的 每日病情记录。   
那是Shaw 藏起来的笔记本。

 

她们知道了？

 

“ Welcome home，sweetie。 ” 笔记里的观察对象依在门边看着Shaw，身上穿着酒红色的丝绸睡袍，Veronica 最爱的那件。     
平静的表情，妖艳的眼神，特有的调情语调，而且只有1个人会叫她 sweetie 。Shaw 清晰的思维总能在短时间内分辨Samantha的多重人格。  

“ Root。”   
  
 “ Samantha or Veronica？” Shaw 大概猜到事情的经过，她只想要确认。

“ and Turing。 ” Root 抱着她，下颚抵在Shaw的肩头，她结实的身体让Root 感觉真实。

 

Shaw 的眉头锁得更深。   她需要跟3个人格解释，其中包括专业的心理医生和 失忆的PTSD 病患。事情可能会变得更复杂，Samantha目前的病情会恶化，进而影响其他人格。    
  
Shaw 只能做最坏的打算，一，她所知道的人格被合并吞噬，形同消失；二，分裂出其他具攻击性的人格，攻击自己与其他人格，或者更糟糕。  多重人格是种精神疾病，有无数个可能，目前没有明确的诊断方式，也没有完整的治疗方式。    
  
“ 我想要跟她们谈谈，Root。” Shaw再三思考后，恳求Root 的协助，她知道全部人格和记忆。身为Samantha Groves 的主人格，她掌握了主权，身体的享用权。 

 

“ 那我呢？ ” 她理了理 Shaw 额前的发丝，认真地看着她。    
  
 Shaw 没想过她会在意，还没来得及回应，双唇已经堵着她张开的嘴。Root 的手臂紧紧缠绕着她的脖子，舌尖贪婪地索取她的吻。  
   
“ Root？”  
  
  “ Veronica。” 眼前的女人报上自己的名字，Shaw 的脸颊能感受到她的吐出的热气。  
  
    她松开手，用诱人身躯将Shaw压在椅子上，跨坐在她的大腿。     
  
  
“ 这是个玩笑么，Shaw？我妒忌的人是我的另外一个人格，而且她还不知道我的存在 。”    Shaw 觉得自己的舌头打结了，想好的解释瞬间忘了，只能任由她解开自己腰带，捆绑双手 像平时的性爱游戏一样。

 

指尖暧昧地抚摸Shaw 的锁骨上画着圈，Veronica 熟练地解开她的衬衫，双唇蹭磨Shaw的颈肩，在耳边的吐气挑逗她的神经。  
   
 “ 你在想什么呢，狗狗 ？” 吻在Shaw 下颚，她清楚地感觉Shaw 逐渐加深的呼吸，而Shaw紧绷的神经等待着她的爆发。  
   
 “ 比如这个愚蠢的女人在干什么，真可笑？” Veronica 暧昧的吻从锁骨延伸至肩。

  
    
“ 你一直都在看我的笑话，Sameen，看着我像小丑一样演独角戏。” Veronica 冷不防狠狠地咬Shaw的肩头，腥味在嘴里蔓延，搭在Shaw 背部的手甲深深陷入肌肤。   Shaw 咬紧牙关闷哼，她能理解Veronica 的生气。    
  
 松开肩头，Veronica 的舌尖持续舔着牙痕，吸吮渗出的血。  
  
  
  除了湿热的软肉，Shaw 也感觉到微凉的液体滴落在的肌肤上，心情有些复杂。3个人格中，她本以为Veronica 身为施虐女王最能接受这件事，可事情看起来并非如此。 

“ Veronica。” 

   
嘘。    
  
她举起手掌覆盖在Shaw 的双眼上遮住她的视线，食指抵在唇瓣上示意Shaw别说话。   
  
 拇指搓揉着Shaw 的嘴角，她吻着Shaw 的颈脖，轮廓，下巴，停留在她想要的位置，她的禁忌。她曾经这么说，这里只能吻你爱的人，Sameen，但我是你的主人，所以不行。  

这是第一次，可能也是最后一次。  

  
Goodbye，Sameen。    
     
  


“ Veronica？”  
  
  
   Shaw 在唇瓣上能尝到一丝咸味。   覆盖在眼皮上的手已经移开，重获视线的Shaw 努力适应光线，瞳孔收缩寻找眼前的女人踪影。  
  
   “ Sameen？”    
  
“ 天啊，Sameen！你流血了！” 眼前的女人反而紧张地捂住Shaw 渗血的伤痕，动作有些慌，想要找东西帮她擦去血迹。   
   
“ Turing？”

 

或许Shaw 的声音让她冷静，但血液下露出的痕迹让Turing 移不开目光，熟悉感涌上心头。    
那是她的牙痕。     
  
  
Turing 踉跄地站起来，失神地靠着书桌边缘。指尖碰到了Shaw的笔记本，想起她翻阅了里面内容的记忆。Shaw 详细记录了她的真正的生活，每一天的Samantha Groves。

 “ Turing，你听我解释。” Shaw 想要挣开束缚她的腰带，手腕红了一圈。

 

“ 别说，Sameen，求你。”    
  
“ Turing。 ”    
  
  “ 我说别再说了！你想要我说什么，Sameen Shaw ！” Turing 再也忍不住对Shaw吼了起来。    
  
“ 你想告诉身为专业的心理医生的我他妈的有病，还是我没发现自己有多重人格吗？ 这是侮辱我的专业，Sameen。即使是多重人格，我还是他妈的分裂出来的人格，不是主人格或者原人格。”  
  
   压抑的情绪一股脑发泄出来，她跌坐在地上。  
  
   Shaw 心疼她哭花了眼线，嗓子也喊哑了。  
  
   “ 这是你的治疗手法吗，Doc Shaw？靠近你的病人，然后跟她的所有的人格上床发生关系？欺骗她们来维持病情？” 她将脸深深埋在腿间，声音越来越小声，眼泪湿了她的睡袍。  
  
 “ 我对你来说到底是什么？Sameen，我已经不知道我是谁了？我真的存在吗？”     
  
  
  
“ Turing。” Shaw 成功挣脱束缚，跪下来想要抱她。   
 

 “ 别碰我！”    她吼Shaw，推开Shaw 想要拥抱她的手，往后退背部抵在书桌。   
  
“ 我很脏！ 别碰我，Sam，别碰我。”  

 

“ Samantha！”   
  
  只有Samantha 叫她Sam。  
  
  Shaw 惊讶Turing的人格再次切换，现在是原人格Samantha Groves，所有事情的原点。她还没来得及向Turing 还有Veronica 解释。  她担心 Turing 的自我怀疑足以让她的人格消失，而Samantha 需要承受推给Robin 的童年创伤。Robin 可能因此消失。 

 

 Shaw 看着她卷缩在桌底，任由黑暗吞噬她的心。  
   
“ 我记起来了，Sam，那个男人，那些日子，他对我做的事。” 眼泪流个不停，Samantha 修长的身体看起来如此的脆弱。Shaw 钻进桌底，将她紧紧搂在怀里。

 

“ 别怕，Samantha，我在这里，别怕。”    
“ 为什么，Sam？为什么是我？”   她喃喃自语。  
  
   “ 已经过去了，亲爱的，已经过去了。他死了，Samantha。” Shaw 亲吻着她，哄着她，在桌底下陪着她。 

 

 

 

“ 她需要时间，sweetie，她们全部都需要。” 她的额头抵在Shaw的额头，指腹擦她脸上的泪水。“ 饿了吗？我去准备晚餐。”  
  
  Samantha 的人格藏起来了，身体回到主人格Root的掌控。 

 

钻出桌底，Shaw 拉着她的手欲言又止。  
  
  
   “ 我知道。 ” Root 轻啄Shaw的唇，Shaw 含着她的下唇回应她。  

她回忆起以前的点点滴滴。  在Turing 离去的背影中回神，在酒吧里邂逅约炮的Augusta，在Veronica的床上醒了过来，接受Root 荒謬的建议和挑逗，企图闯入Samantha的生活 ，治疗并教育年幼的Robin。

 

“ Thanks, Sameen. For everything. ”

   
  
  


 

   
Shaw 再次醒来， 床边的凹陷已经凉了。 

 

FIN   


End file.
